127th Hunger Games
by PeetasGirl8
Summary: Peeta and Katniss didn't survive the rebellion, and District 12 fell to the same fate as District 13 was thought to have fallen to. With no District 12, District 13, rebellion, Katniss, or Peeta standing in the way of the Capitol now, the Games are continued! Welcome to the 127th Hunger Games! *not an SYOT, just a sponsor system*
1. Tributes and Sponsor System

**Hey everybody! So degrassigirl12 wanted me to do this story for her, so I'm gonna try this out. It's a step towards an SYOT, which is good for me because I wanted to do one after Getting Past it All and some of my other upcoming works are done, but it's not an SYOT. I have all the tributes made already, thanks again to degrassigirl12, but you do have the opportunity, however, to sponsor your favorite tributes and help them win! ****Here are the tributes:**

**District 1:**

**Male: **Cross, age 13

**Female: **Carmilla, age 15

**District 2:**

**Male: **Damon, age 17

**Female: **Nellie, age 15

**District 3:**

**Male: **George, age 12

**Female: **Stily, age 15

**District 4:**

**Male:** Jamel, age 13

**Female: **Silver, age 16

**District 5:**

**Male: **Seane, age 14

**Female: **Violet, age 15

**District 6:**

**Male: **Hunter, age 18

**Female: **Kara, age 13

**District 7:**

**Male: **Fin, age 15

**Female: **Jobe, age 16

**District 8:**

**Male:** Thitus, age 12

**Female:** Gina, age 16

**District 9:**

**Male: **Cleas, age 18

**Female: **Marly, age 15

**District 10:**

**Male: **Reves, age 14

**Female: **Jeann, age 17

**District 11:**

**Male: **Mar, age 15

**Female: **Nini, age 16

**I also have a sponsor system! Here it is:**

Review=10 points

PM'd story idea (like mutts, ways to die, what happens next)=20 points (whether I use it or not but it must have some thought into it!)

Trivia=varies with difficulty of question

Favorite the story=8 points

Favorite the author=9 points

Follow the story=5 points

Follow the author=6 points

**Here's what you can buy for your tributes:**

Food (snack=5, meal=15, small feast enough to fill 1 hungry person=30, large feast enough to fill 4 hungry people=60)

Blanket=10

Weapon (basic flimsy weapons cheaply made=30, average=40, Finnick trident quality=50)

Hint (slight hint=20, pretty good hint=30, tell exactly where someone is=45)

Sleeping bag=15

Medicine (20,30, or 40, depending on chance of it working)

Water (flask=10, bottle=20, gallon=30)

Moving up spots (1 spot=55, 2 spots=65, 3 spots=75, etc. Can be distributed between tributes so you don't have to separately purchase 3 one spots for 3 different tributes. A 3 spot can be used for up to 3 different tributes.)

**I think that's all…This story will be starting within a couple weeks, but I'm not promising super-often updates…You know, with school and everything…But I'll try. Getting Past it All **_**will**_** be updated this weekend, I am super sorry I didn't last weekend. Got too busy. All who already followed and favorite me as an author…You already have points for that. I will PM all who have points their totals regularly (every time you accumulate more points or use points). Enjoy!**


	2. Points

**I am updating the story tonight with the first "real" chapter. This chapter will be updated regularly. It has all of your up-to-date points so I don't have to PM you for it. That gets difficult. **

**Here you are; It's in alphabetical order: **

**BuzyBee223: 9**

**Degrassigirl12: 78**

**EBRAJERCECullen 130: 15**

**FiftyPea: 6**

**Gabby726: 31**

**Hope21009: 28**

**HPvsHG: 138**

**Hunger Gamez: 78 **

**InsaneXBexX24: 42**

**Mar9215: 46**

**Mrs. Mellark 15: 15**

**Predator27: 48**

**Rebma89: 21**

**TheyoungBaker: 15**

**ValeQ96: 9**

**And that's it. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 1: Male Reapings

Male Pre-Reapings

**District 1-Luxury**

"Cross! Get ready for the Reaping!" Jewel, Cross' mother calls out. Cross sets Spark, his one-year-old baby brother, back down in the crib. Living in District 1 had its perks. Even some of the poor families, like the Flash family, for example, can afford more than everyday necessities. After buying food each week, the extra money earned that week goes into the "Flash Fund," as Split, Cross' father, liked to call it. This very fund is the source of the money put into the new addition to the house about a year and a half ago: the nursery. It was a very successful project, too; many countless hours were put in by Cross and his determined parents until it looked absolutely perfect for little baby Spark.

Cross walks to his room across the hall from the blue nursery. An outfit is already laid out on his bed. It's practically new; his father only wore it for his last Reaping. It's a very expensive suit, so it would only make sense to take the uttermost care of it. It is a black suit with tiny yellow gemstones encrusted on one shoulder, to form a design of "falling gems." More gemstones adorn the area around the heart to spell out "FLASH" in all capital letters. It is an honor to be trusted with it. Being thirteen this year, Cross' father actually trusts him enough this year to wear it without getting it dirty or torn. Also, he is as sure as Cross is that Cross will not be playing in the Games this year, so he will surely get the suit back safely.

This year, at the Training Academy, the Training Officials have chosen Granite Steeley to volunteer. He's eighteen, of course, the ideal age to enter the arena at. For as long as Cross can remember, at the Academy, he has taunted him time and time again for not being able to do what Granite can do. Cross thinks it has to do with the fact that one of his relatives, now deceased with age, was the very cause of Granite's great-grandmother's death in the arena. He hates Cross with a deadly and dangerous passion, but Cross is almost one hundred percent positive that Granite's arrogance will get him killed sooner or later. In fact, it is Cross' deepest, darkest wish that this holds true. He's not sure how many more snide remarks he can take.

He looks in the mirror and observes how the suit fits him. It's a little loose, but it works well enough. He turns his focus to his hair. It is short and a blonde amber color, with slight waves infused into each and every strand. Cross is pleased with the way it looks and returns to Spark's bedroom. He scoops the little angel out of the crib and carries him into the living room, still fast asleep. Cross whispers lullabies and coos hushed compliments to the beautiful, sweet baby boy until Jewel and Split announce it is time to go. Cross holds Spark close to him the whole way there, a bad feeling settling into the pit of his stomach.

**District 2-Masonry, Peacekeepers, and Weaponry**

Damon Sledge lets out a frustrated grunt as he thinks of a logical argument. His dad, Rafael, won't stop persisting that he tells him why he wants to enter the Games this year. A couple weeks ago, the day before the Training Officials chose who the tributes would be this year, Damon paid them some money, a hundred dollars, to be exact, to be chosen as the District 2 tribute for the 127th Hunger Games. Rafael eventually found out what his son had done; he knew there were several other young men more suited for the dangerous role of tribute than Damon. Ever since Damon's widowed father found out, he has been relentlessly asking Damon what he had been thinking. However, he knew exactly what he had been thinking.

"You already know what I was thinking!" Damon argues exasperatedly. "We've been over this a thousand times, Dad!"

"I know, you want to avenge Michael's death, but what are the odds that you'll be the one who gets to kill District 4? There are nineteen other tributes that could get the chance to kill them first, or even kill _you_ first!" Damon's dad explains. "Natural disaster might even get to them before any other tribute can!"

"That's what you say every time, Dad. You just don't understand." Damon runs up the stairs into his bedroom. He can practically see his father wince as he slams his door shut loudly. _He will never understand_, Damon thinks to himself. _He didn't lose Mom to another person like I did Michael. And he never really cared about him. All he cares about are those two brat daughters of his, Grande and Vicky._ Damon lets one tear slip by accident, remembering the sight of Michael's mutilated body two years ago, when Damon was only fifteen. Michael was eighteen at the time. The District 4 tributes that year made their own alliance and combined their skills to wipe everyone out until it was just the two of them. They faked an alliance with Michael and killed him in his sleep by tying him up in a tree and slowly killing him with a knife, laughing the whole time.

Damon forces the image away and wipes away the stray tear before pulling on his clothes. The light blue button-up shirt goes well with his black pants and definitely compliments his sapphire eyes. His dark brown hair falls off to the side of his eyes, coming to a stop at the top of them. The dark, combed hair looks good with the bright vibrant eyes, and getting sponsors will surely be no problem for him, if he does well in training, that is. He takes one last glance in the mirror before leaving for the Reaping, leaving his father, Grande, and Vicky all behind.

**District 3-Electonics/Technology**

George Sage is done being worried about the Reaping this year. He doesn't care if he goes. The only thing he's ever been worried about was whether or not his older sister got reaped. She's nineteen this year, finally out of the Capitol's reach. Amelia won't ever be in danger again. George, on the other hand, is a completely different story altogether.

Six extra times his name was entered this year for tesserae. Only seven slips out of the many others, but George has learned to always be prepared for the worst. He only wishes he won't get reaped so that he can help provide for the family with his inventions and the tesserae. His mom is pregnant, so she has been eating enough food for three people. Two precious little twins live inside her womb. George's only wish is that he will live through this Reaping to see them.

Amelia still lives with her family. Her boyfriend plans to propose to her tonight, when the Sage family celebrates not sending their only eligible child in to be a tribute this year. George decides he was wrong. His only other wish is to see his older sister get married to Rod, the man she loves. George loves seeing Amelia happy the way she gets when she's with Rod.

George reluctantly pulls his gray shirt on over his head. He does _not _want to go to the Reaping. It's depressing to see someone you know get sent off to their death, and, this year, it could be him. The shirt looks dressy enough, but the old hand-me-down pants he got from his father look like they've been through generations and generations. Holes can be found looking at them from any angle. Oh, well. It'll have to do.

"George, honey," comes a voice from the hallway.

"Come in, Mom," George answers indifferently. She opens the door and sits on George's bed.

"No matter what happens, remember what you're fighting for." George nods without looking at his mother and thinks of the two baby twins. Instead of facing his mom, he tries to make his messy brown hair sit flat on his head. Every time he pats it down, however, it pops back up into place. Sighing, he gives up and turns to face his mom. She has long, blonde hair, but it's frizzy. Her green eyes are an exact copy of George's own. Noticing his frustration and bad mood, she walks over and holds him in an awkward embrace, the two babies sharing the hug with them. George allows a smile to finally creep up on his face and pulls back from his mom moments later.

"We need to get going, George, or we'll be late," his mother reminds him.

"I know." George and his mom head out of the bedroom and leave the house, his father in tow.

**District 4-Fishing**

"See you later, Rachel!" Jamel Jacoby says, laughing, as he runs up to his house. He watches as Rachel enters her own house, with her perfect auburn hair trailing behind her. He tries to open the door and finds out that it's locked. Of course. This is why he keeps his window open. Jamel approaches the tall orange tree and starts to scale up it. When he reaches the third story of the building, where his bedroom is, he climbs out to the end of the limb dangerously and jumps into his window skillfully. He pulls off a perfect somersault when he hits the floor of his room.

Jamel recovers from the leap and stands up quickly. He goes to his closet to pull out the expensive tuxedo he has for special occasions. Yep, he is the only son of the second-richest family in District 4, coming behind only the mayor and his family. It has its perks, being rich, but it also has its downfalls. One is that his parents sometimes act like they hate him. Another is that they are _always_ gone at work, like they are right now. Yes, they are working on Reaping Day. Crazy, right? At least he has Rachel.

Rachel. He has to win, for her. He may only be thirteen, but he's pretty sure what he feels for her is true love. He would have no one and nothing to live for if he didn't have Rachel. She's sweet, caring, and funny, and she always knows when something's bothering Jamel. But the Academy Officials chose Silver for the tribute this year. They said that Rachel is still too young and that Silver has a bit more confidence. Jamel tried arguing for her, but deep down, he knows they're right. Rachel is only twelve this year, and he would hate to be the one that has to see her dead, or, worse, kill her himself. But the sad twinkle in her cerulean eyes every time the Reaping comes up in conversation breaks his young heart.

Maybe it's all for the best. Jamel is ninety-nine percent positive that he _will_ make it back to her waiting arms and he will finally get to tell her how he feels about her. Maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way.

As soon as his handsome tux is on and his blonde hair is styled, Jamel runs out the door to Rachel's house. He lets himself in (her parents are also working—they're almost as bad as Jamel's parents) and finds her in the kitchen, crying. This isn't the first time she's cried about Jamel, her best friend, volunteering. She fears the worst, but Jamel comforts her quickly, like any other time, until it is time to go to the Reaping.

**District 5-Power**

_Great,_ Seane Tate thinks to himself. _Another year trying to get past the stupid Reaping._ Seane's family isn't that "well off,) so he signs up for a few tesserae each year for his family. By "a few," he means seven. One for him, his mom, his dad, his two younger twin brothers, Jesse and Lucas, and his baby sister Rosie. Yeah, it's a big family, but birth control is an expensive luxury to afford. Seane grew up used to pretty much taking over the role of father to the two eight-year-olds and the little one-year-old girl. He picked up money doing favors for people in town, but it's not enough. He tried begging the owner of the power plant if he can have a job there, but he said 14 isn't an old enough age.

Seane looks at the clothes his mom laid out for him: a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Both articles of clothing are old, but each generation before him took great care of them, so they're still in good condition. Seane pulls his clothes on and combs his wet hair down. He had to do a few errands for the tailor this morning, and it's pouring buckets outside right now. Seane's dark brown hair is getting too long, and it covers his eyes. He pushes the hair from his eyes until he can see the brown eye again in the mirror. At last satisfied, he leaves the bedroom and goes into the family room. His mom and dad are sleeping on the couch and all three kids are playing on the floor. Seane lifts little Rosie off the ground and puts her in her high chair in the kitchen. Then, he goes back to where Jesse and Lucas still sit on the floor, playing.

"Jess, Lucas, you two better have a good reason for not eating breakfast!" Seane scolds the as loudly as he can without upsetting Rosie in the next room over. Both boys look up at him, ashamed. When they see that Seane is done telling them what to do, they stand up and trudge into the kitchen, Seane following. He prepares cereal for all three of the kids. Jesse and Lucas quickly devour their food and go to their rooms to get dressed. Sighing, Seane lifts the giggling baby girl out of her seat and carries her to the room she shares with him. A lilac-colored onesie is pulled onto the wriggling anxious child. When the daunting task is over, Lucas and Jesse are waiting by the door with two now awake parents. Time to go.

**District 6-Transportation**

"Good luck, Hunter," Tamara says. "And, by the way, I'm really going to miss you." This turns Hunter Xai around.

"When will you have to miss me?" he asks.

"Oh, come on, Hunt. You and I both know the odds are definitely _not_ in your favor. Your name is in there fifteen times!" Her voice cracks on the last word, and a tear falls down her cheek. Hunter wraps his arms around the only girl he has ever dared to love.

"You're right Tamara, but don't worry about me. You know how strong I am." She nods into his chest before pulling back and running to her house. Hunter takes that as his cue to go to his own house.

Hunter runs down the few blocks to his house so he can change for the Reaping. _Better look good for when I get shipped off to my death_, he thinks bitterly. He has accepted the fact that he would eventually get reaped when he started signing up for so much tessera when he turned twelve. If it didn't happen this year, it would be nothing short of a miracle.

Hunter opens the door on his house to see that all five of his younger brothers dressed and ready to go, although they wouldn't have to leave until fifteen minutes from now. His parents are also ready, only waiting for Hunter now. He goes to the room that he shares with his sixteen-year-old brother Kyle and his fourteen-year-old brother Ian. The two ten-year-olds, Jared and Jamie, share a different room with the little six-year-old Jebediah. On Hunter's bed, there lies a completely black suit, received from one of his older, wealthier friends. Hunter pulls it on and observes how it looks. It fits perfectly, but the black color is a little sun-faded. Oh, well. Beggars can't be choosers. At least it compliments his black hair, and it brings out the bright green color of his eyes. Too lazy to fix up his hair, Hunter goes out to meet his family in the entryway. Kyle's girlfriend, Sunny, and Ian's girlfriend, Wanda, are waiting outside for them. Hunter doesn't worry about romance though. Tamara is like a little sister that he always wanted. He loves her in a different way. Even little Jared has a bit of a crush on Melanie. Hunter rolls his eyes at the thought and leads the way to the Town Square.

**District 7-Lumber**

Fin Stryde bends down to pick up his books as another helping hand reaches them. Fin looks up into the eyes of none other than the most beautiful, yet shy, girl in District 7: Jobe Flutter. Fin has been admiring her since he first noticed her when he was twelve. Her older sister was reaped that year when Jobe was thirteen, three years ago, but she emerged victorious, now only one of the few victors of the district. Fin knows he must not worry about her safety in the Reaping; Aura, her sister, provides the family with the food and money they need. But he still does, and here she is, helping him gather his things.

"Why?" Jobe asks. Fin realizes that she has been talking while he got caught in her beautiful blue eyes.

"What?" he asks, ashamed. Jobe laughs a little and repeats herself.

"Why do they treat you like that?" Of course, she is referring to the way that everyone, except her, treats Fin because of his 'nerdy personality.' However, he never notices it anymore; it's become almost routine for him. He is flattered that Jobe even noticed.

"Don't worry about it, Jobe," he reassures her.

"How do you know my . . . oh, never mind. And you are . . ."

"Fin. Fin Stryde. I'm a grade below you in school." Jobe gives him a strange look.

"Uh, I have to go home, Fin. Nice to meet you," she says, in a sudden rush to get home. _Stupid_, Fin thinks. _She probably thinks you're a stalker now._ Discouraged, Fin walks home, book upon book in hand.

XOXO

Fin looks in the mirror. _Not that bad_, he thinks. Oh, who is he kidding. It's awful, even by poor standards. The left sleeve is almost torn off of the tan shirt and there are rips all along the matching pants. The suit looks terrible with the dull blue eyes and wiry brown hair. It's the same suit he wore every year, when he was twelve, thirteen, and fourteen, so it's getting rather tight. But what's he supposed to do? His family has practically no money. His dad fell out of a tree a couple years back, and it paralyzed him. The Capitol gives them some money each month, but it's not nearly as much as he was making and definitely not enough to live on. His mom, scared of heights and unfit to cut down trees, watches the community's children. It's not a good-paying job, so Fin signed up for three amounts of tesserae for his mom, three for his dad, and three for himself. Thirteen times his name is in the Reaping Bowl this year. That's not _that_ bad. Fin joins his mom by the door, and they walk to the Reaping together.

**District 8-Textiles**

Thitus Thread was enjoying himself in his parents' house, the mayor's house, with his two best friends. Daniel, who is thirteen this year, was ruffling up Point's, who is twelve like Thitus, hair. Point made a point of making it look good for his "girlfriend." She'll probably last no longer than two weeks. Thitus doesn't' have a girlfriend. None of the girls here ever "caught his eye," and he just turned twelve a week ago. Girls try to flirt with him constantly; he looks good enough. He's the only one known in District 8 to have purple eyes. And the black homemade suit does a wonderful job of bringing the striking color out. He personal stylist did his black hair today and even gelled it up for him. He looks pretty good, even though there is no point. There is no way the mayor's son is going to get drawn at his first Reaping!

"So, how long is Heather going to last, Point?" Daniel asks. Point scowls at him.

"At least I don't have a crush on a girl three years older than me!" he counters. "What's her name, again? Meana?"

"It's Gina," he grumbles softly, obviously lost in thought. "And I do _not_ like her!" he shouts, much more loudly this time.

"Sure," Thitus snickers sarcastically before going to the kitchen. He hears Point and Dan bickering back and forth while he grabs a last minute snack—grapes. He pops one into his mouth as he carries the rest of the bunch in his hand. In the living room, Dan and Point are still going at it, so Thitus hits the both with a grape with terrifying accuracy. They both turn to look at him.

"Dude, you would dominate if you were reaped!" Point praises.

"No, thanks. I'm not signing a contract with death by volunteering," he replies.

"No one said you had to volunteer," Dan retorts. "You could get reaped."

"Yeah, and Point could have a relationship that lasted longer than two weeks and you could finally get the guts to tell Gina or Veena or whatever her name is that you like her. God, think about what you're saying, Dan!" Dan glares at him.

"Can we just go? Point whines, beaking the awkward and uncomfortable silence.

"Whatever," Thitus says, and they leave.

**District 9-Grain**

"Happy early nineteenth birthday, Cleas," Raven says, handing him a piece of unique art. Cleas Fawn holds it up to admire the wonderful handiwork his girlfriend created for him. It's a bundle of wheat, woven into the shape of a heart, small enough to fit into his pocket of his green suit. The color is an exact copy of his eyes and goes well with his light brown, almost golden, hair.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Cleas feels guilty for taking the gift so greedily.

"Yes, I did," Raven answers defiantly, smoothing out the black dress that matches her features and fits her name. She has long waist-length black hair, silky to the touch, and unusual black eyes. She is the only person in the district with dark hair and eyes, even including her parents. Who knows how she got it, but Cleas isn't complaining. He happens to have the most beautiful girlfriend in all of Panem. And, in a week, he will propose to the woman he loved, on her nineteenth birthday.

"I hate how you're always so . . ." Cleas starts, trying to think of a good word.

"Right?"

"No, rebellious," Cleas finishes. "Your hair, your eyes, even your _attitude_ is different from everyone else's."

"Okay, okay, I see your point!" Raven says, laughing. Cleas joins her, but stops abruptly when he hears his mom, announcing that they will be late.

"Raven, we have to go." Her laughs suddenly die down, too.

"I'm scared, Cleas," she admits, so quietly, he could barely hear her. There is a definite tone of sadness to the words. "What if—"

"Don't finish that sentence. Nothing will happen and you know that." But, deep down, he knows it's possible. Not likely, but possible. And the mere thought of either of them not living to the proposal holds his heart in an icy cold, unforgiving hand.

"Nothing will happen," she repeats, but the words are hollow, meaningless. Cleas' parents push their only child and his girlfriend out the door, toward the Reaping.

**District 10-Livestock**

What does his brother see in these girls? Ripple points out another girl to Reves Orion, but to no avail. Reves, fourteen years ole, shakes his head at his sixteen-year-old brother and goes to the house, into his room. He looks in the mirror as he smooth's out his hair. He just got it cut yesterday, so it's the perfect length. It's coarse though, and gritty with dirt. The brown color, Reves suspects, comes from more than the pigments in his hair, because he remembers how it used to match the hay color in his eyes, when he was a child. For the Reaping, he wears an orange suit. His mom has always told him that it was a good color on him. Reves never took notice how the girls in his class stare at him, though, so of course he never noticed how the orange brightens the golden color in his wide eyes. His hair was once upon a time a matching light brown, but Reves' work in the fields has darkened it with dust and dirt that the cows and horses gather in their coats.

Reves doesn't come from a particularly wealthy family, but Reves and Ripple need minimal help from tesserae. Only one extra slip is entered for each of them every year. Their odds are pretty good.

Satisfied with his unkempt hair, Reves returns to where his brother sits, hitting on girls. Instead of sitting next to him, beside the barn that holds the two cows, Tris and Four, he stand aside to watch his brother's failed attempts. A few minutes later, a girl approaches Reves.

"Hello," she says pleasantly. "My name is Jeann."

"Reves." He holds his hand out, and she takes it, shaking it firmly. "Pleased to meet you."

"Nonsense. I'm nothing but a dirty girl. You, on the other hand," she allows her eyes to sweep over Reves' form, "are a very handsome young man." Reves curses the heat rushing to his cheeks at the warm compliment.

"Thanks," he says, shyly. Jeann giggles at his tepidness and flirtatiously waves her hand at Reves before stopping to talk to Ripple. Reves rolls his eyes and goes back inside. His parents, however, are on the other side of the door when he opens it.

"Time to go, Reves," his mom says. Reves nods and manages to pull Ripple away from his next victim.

"C'mon Ripple. Let's go." Ripple's face falls, but he follows the family away from the girl towards the Town Square anyway.

**District 11-Agriculture**

Mar Pell's large muscles bulge as he lifts a huge bag of soil over his head to the field. He has to be careful not to get his blue suit dirty; it cost him a fortune. It is the same color blue as his bright aqua-colored eyes, and it looks perfect with the wavy blonde head of hair. This is the fifth 150-pound bag Mar has had to carry today, but, thankfully, it's also the last. He has to be in the Town Square in ten minutes.

With one last grunt, Mar tosses the heavy bag about twenty-five feet away and wipes the sweat away that's dripping from his brow.

"That was the best one yet!" exclaims Spade, as Mar runs back toward him. "Twenty-five feet!"

"Yeah, I guess," Mar shrugs it off.

"I _guess_?!" Spade shouts. "Are you crazy?"

"Will you ever settle for a girl instead of just talking about it?"

"Yes, of course!" Spade replies, offended.

"That answers your question, then!" Mar laughs.

"What?" Spade thinks for a while while they both start to run back to town. "Okay, I give up. What was my question again?" he asks when the first buildings of town start to surround them. Mar raises his eyebrows at Spade without any signs of slowing down.

"You asked if I was crazy."

"Oh, yeah. Right," Spade says.

"God, you're dumb!"

"I know." Mar laughs at this as they rush past the buildings. He checks his analog watch. One minute left. He speeds up. "Damn it, Mar! Slow down!"

"Wish I could. Look at the time, Spade!" Spade, like Mar, also checks his watch, and he soon picks up the pace. They make it to the check-in station with seconds to spare. Mar and Spade sneak to the same roped-off section, the one marked for fifteen-year-olds, when they get their fingers pricked, and are left with no choice but to listen to the boring escort's speech.

**I doubt I'll ever right a chapter **_**that **_**long ever again! My thumb hurts sooooo bad right now haha! PM me if you know where I got most of the names in District 6 and I'll give you 10 points if you are right! Nobody answer the question in reviews though, or you won't get points. I'm totally obsessed with this new book series called Divergent . . . Tell me in a review if you have ever read it. I LOVE IT! Review! You get points for it! **


	4. Chapter 2: Female Pre-Reapings part 1

Female Pre-Reapings

**District 1-Luxury**

Carmilla Flynn is mad. No, mad is a definite understatement. Carmilla is filled with boiling, uncontrollable rage. She had tried and tried and _tried_ to be the "Best in Class" in the Training Academy, and who won? Dazzle Steeley, Granite's younger sister. Both Granite and Dazzle were chosen this year. And not Carmilla, even though she often times had spent one-on-one time with the trainer in her free time until she was a master at every aspect of the test. Carmilla is way better than Dazzle, and something seemed off that both she and her brother got chosen this year. They probably bribed the officials.

Carmilla flings the door open to her beautiful three-story home. It was located in the Victor's Village. Her older brother, Alexander, won the 122nd Games, when she was ten, so he and his sister live in the expensive house. Additionally, Alex helped Carmilla get better at the mental aspects of the training until she perfected that, too. In other words, there is no way Dazzle could have placed first in the entire Academy.

"Hey Carmie, what's wrong?" Alex asks the fuming female intuitively, as she passes his bedroom on the way to her own. She chooses to ignore her brother's attempt at comfort and continues getting ready for the Reaping. She had bought a beautiful sleeveless dress the same shade of cerulean as her bright blue eyes. Amethyst, Carmilla's birthstone, gemstones adorned a small patch on her left side, all the way down the side. The color was brought out more due to the pale face and long, super-blonde hair. Carmilla loves the way the dress hugs her every curve, being the flirty girl she typically is.

"Time to go," Alex says, as Carmilla was just finishing caking her face with make-up. She puts on the biggest fake grin she can muster.

"Okay, Alex. Let's go then."

**District 2-Masonry, Peacekeepers, and Weaponry**

"Nellie Sterling," the orphanage owner calls out. Yes, an orphanage.

"Coming," fifteen-year-old Nellie mumbles quietly. She stands up and approaches the person holding out her silver and black reaping outfit. Taking the clothing, Nellie proceeds to go to the changing room. With the door closed, she quickly changes from her pajamas to the black shirt with silver flowers on it and the black skirt. In the mirror, she sees how well it fits her. Her silver eyes and black hair look excellent with the clothes the orphanage owner had said was her mother's, before she died. Her long, straight hair just needs to be brushed, and she'll be ready for the day.

As Nellie exits the changing room with pajamas in hand, she feels all eyes in the room on her, making her shy self feel very uncomfortable. She ignores the stares and makes her way to the laundry room.

"Looking good, Nellie," a voice says behind her, after she deposited the dirty clothes at the hamper.

"Garrett," she growls. "Get away from me."

"Fine, baby, but if you want to have some fun later, you know where to find me," he replies, unfazed by Nellie's obvious reluctance to oblige. What he doesn't know is that Nellie got chosen to volunteer. Her hard work has finally paid off, and she can leave this place full of creeps.

"Which is exactly why I avoid your room at all costs." With a sneer, Nellie rushes to her room. Before anyone can follow her into it, she locks the door. Relieved, she slides down the door until she hits the floor with a _thud_. She holds her head in her hands as the warm tears start to streak her face.

"What's wrong, Nells?" Nellie looks up to see her best and only friend, styling her hair in the mirror.

"Garrett." Beatrice nods her head and tosses a brush to Nellie. "Thanks." It comes out in softly, choked by tears.

"Hurry up. You'll be late for your big day," Beatrice says, smiling. Nellie can't help the wide grin that spreads over her face in response.

**District 3-Technology**

"Why are you so scared?" Stily's younger brother asks his fifteen-year-old sister. Stily looks down at her hands and sees that they are violently shaking. She holds them still with a lot of effort before responding to her ten-year-old brother, Chase.

"I'm not scared, Chase. Just nervous, I guess."

"Why?" his curious little mind wonders. But Stily can't tell him. She can't tell him she knows she will be Reaped. She can't tell him what she did about a month ago.

"I don't know. Probably for the Reaping."

"I think I know why you're _really_ scared," Chase says.

"Oh?" Stily prompts half-heartedly.

"I think you're scared that someone will kill you like the girl that got killed a month ago." Coincidence? No. This is Stily's crime. Murder. And, of course, President Retreat knows. It was the mayor's daughter, after all. The biggest, sluttiest bitch in town. Stily Watt couldn't help it. She snapped and killed her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Chase," Stily skillfully lies.

"Well, don't be scared. They'll have to get through me first!" Case puffs up his chest. Stily laughs, her black dress bobbing up and down with her. It's nothing special. Just a black dress, like she's going to a funeral. _Her_ funeral.

She wears black flats on her feet, and her short brown hair frames her face. Her green eyes twinkle with unshed liquid sadness at the thought of Chase being an only child. Stily pushes the thought away.

"We have to go, my little macho man," Stily says through her despair.

"Okay, sissie!" he replies happily, not suspecting a trace of sadness in the atmosphere.

**District 4-Fishing**

Silver loves running. The way she feels when the wind runs through her strawberry blonde hair, the way the cool air seeps through her skin into her veins, the way the exhilaration infects her mind and mood like contagious bacteria. And it feels even better after a long swim.

This is how sixteen-year-old Silver Fox spends her morning every day in District 4. An hour long swim followed by an hour long run. And while it's not to train, it sure doesn't hurt. Running and swimming just so happen to be Silver's favorite activities as well as her best activities.

Silver stops when she approaches her house. The run and swim barely put a dent into her energy, but it sure did a nice job calming her nerves. She wouldn't agree with the Training Academy that she was the best pick; she feels awful for not fighting harder when she found out how badly Rachel wanted the spot. Jamel is a rather good pick. Silver has seen him in training on occasion. His sill exceeds that of all the eighteen-year-olds. His young age doesn't hinder his abilities at all. Three years ago, at age 13, Silver was the worst in her class! Jamel has every right to be cocky.

Silver finds her parents, still sleeping in their bedroom. She continues farther down the hall and finds her room. An outfit is laid out on the bed: lilac-colored dressy tank top and a black mini-skirt with nylons. There are also high heels the color of Silver's namesake.

As Silver is putting her hair into an intricate bun, a knock sounds at her door. "Come in!" she replies.

Her mother comes in with glassy eyes. "It's time to go, Silver," she tells her sadly. She only nods and follows her mom, not wanting her to know how proud she actually is of entering the Games.

**District 5-Power**

"Oh, my God!" Violet exclaims. "What did you do, Ben?"

Violet is, as always, obsessing about the way she looks.

"What are you talking about?" Ben Lovett, her younger brother, yells back to his fifteen-year-old sister.

"That!" Violet shrieks, pointing at her off-white dress. The tiniest dot of brown is visible on the stomach. She then turns her attention to the chocolate chip cookie in Ben's hand. "Get away from me with that cookie! Away from my dress! You'll get even _more_ chocolate on my outfit!"

"I didn't get any stupid chocolate on your stupid, ugly dress!"

"Whatever!" Violet stalks off to tell her father, and, when she returns, there is a bunch of brown polka dots on the cream colored silk. Ben is nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you'll just have to make do with this dress. It's nearly time to go," Violet's father reassures her.

"Okay, fine, Daddy." Violets father leaves the room so she can get dressed and ready. The dress fits wonderfully, but the chocolate has turned it into an utter disaster. Fuming, Violet slips on her off-white ballet flats and walks to the mirror. The makeup is applied quickly: blush, foundation, cover-up, lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. There isn't a thing missing from Violet's idea of perfect—well, that is, except for those _Godforsaken chocolate stains!_ Violet's loud stomps can be heard throughout the house as she heads toward the front door.

**A/N OMG I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, you can't even understand how sorry I am! It was like my school didn't want me to update, but that hard time is over now that the quarter just ended. It should be easy for a while now. I will update the rest of the females either sometime over the week or next weekend. Remember to check chapter 2 for your updated points, and I still have my poll up on my profile. It's about what trivia I can use for sponsor points, so I recommend you check it out. Also, I have great news! I am ****officially**** starting my own novel… it will be a young adult dystopian novel, and if anyone wants to know what it's about, PM me! I actually got the motivation to do it from Creative Writing, so I guess school isn't *that* bad. Sorry once again, but got busy, you know? See ya!**


End file.
